khilariafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Scholars interchangeably refer to the Prime Material Plane as Khilaria. This is the timeline that describes what Khilarian scholars have discovered so far. Discovery of the Universe Just before the discovery of this universe, Isana resided within a separate universe somewhere within the vast span of the multiverse. Not much is known about this previous universe, however. As Isana relocated to the universe Khilaria resides, Isana discovered that she was not alone. A being of immense power, similar to that of her own, was the sole inhabitant of this newly founded universe within his realm, Batuldur. Khilaria scholars refer to this being as Batul. Isana began working to create a new home for herself secretly without alerting Batul of her presence. The Collison of Creation As Isana finished Isandur, Batul, being alone for ages, noticed a change within his universe. Batul sought to find the reason the universe had felt different, which lead him to Isandur. Batul attempted to destroy this newly created plane; however, Isana defended her home from Batul. The two fought endlessly until through mistake, the Material Plane was created along with it's surrounding Elemental Planes. Primordial War At the beginning of life with the Material Plane, Dumera created sunlight and warmth while Cyra created moonlight and starlight. The two of them watched over the Material Plane while Batul and Isana battled endlessly out in the Astral Sea. Just as the Material Plane was created within the Astral Sea, beings of pure elemental chaos were created as well. Khilarian scholars refer to these beings as the Primordials. Additionally, due to the Material Plane being created with the divine magic of Isana and Batul, this energy began forming the First Age Deities. Many of these beings found homes within the Material Plane while others sought homes within Isandur and Batuldur. Those that found homes within the Material Plane found that the Primordials wrought destruction everywhere with each Primordial seeking to control the Material Plane as a whole. This made the world nearly uninhabitable for other life. A broke out between the Primordials and the First Age Deities. This war was hard-fought for a few hundred years, yet the Primordials continued to win. As a result, Dumera and Cyra cried out to Isana to seal the Primordials away from the Material Plane. Hearing their cries, Isana left the battle with Batul to help with the conflict within the Material Plane. She was able to help the First Age Deities push the Primordials out of Khilaria to seal them within the surrounding Elemental Planes. The First Age Age of Creation (1A 0 - 1A 2538) At the start of the First Age, Isana found that the world was a great place to create the life that she had always hoped for. She allowed each of the gods to create beings that they could imagine. Thus began the time of the mortals. Mortals spread around the world finding homes in a variety of places. The Cosmic Fissure/The Arcanus Burst (1A 2538) Over 2000 years after the creation of mortals, Batul appeared, finding Isana creating life within Khilaria. Batul attempted to claim the Material Plane as his own, pulling it away from Isana. However, as they pulled at opposite ends, the Material Plane split into three separate parts, the Feywild, the Shadowfell, and the Prime Material Plane. This event is referred to as the Cosmic Fissure by Khilarian scholars. Additionally, the splitting of the Material Plane caused an explosion of energy that spread throughout the universe, which left residual energy that imbued everything through all reaches of the universe. This energy is what Khilaria scholars refer to as Arcane Magic. As a result of this large explosion, each and every deity in existence was disintegrated, including Isana and Batul. The Dark Ages (1A 2538 - 1A 2879) During the years of the Dark Ages, the mortals continued living within the Prime Material Plane without influences from the gods. This lead to extremely evil and vile creatures, such as devils, demons, etc. from the realm of Batuldur freely entering the Prime Material Plane to dominate these races. Some mortals fled to the newly formed Shadowfell, others fled to the Feywild, while those that stayed suffered under the cruel rule of the evil creatures. Age of Arcana (1A 2614 - 1A 2879) Toward the end of the Dark Ages, mortals began learning ways to manipulate Arcane Magic around them in a variety of applications, one being self-defense. Soon thereafter, groups of wizards formed alliances against these evil tyrants, forming new cities where magic ruled. The Re-Emergence (1A 2879 - 2A 0) A few hundred years passed after the Arcanus Burst until Isana was reformed. With Batul nowhere to be seen, Isana quickly created the Divine Passage to protect the Prime Material Plane from the forces of deities, then she resurrected both, Helm and Torm. Helm was given the duty to guard the Divine Passage for eternity while Torm was invited to Celestia within Isandur to guide the deities that Isana found favor with. With the Divine Passage created and guarded, Isana began her search for Batul within the dark depths of the universe. Nearly 100 years later, the rest of the deities were reformed with the Astral Sea surrounding the Prime Material Plane. Due to the Divine Passage prevented deities entering the Prime Material Plane, many found homes among the universe whether that was Batuldur, Isandur and in some cases, empty spaces within the universe. The Second Age Age of Expansion (2A 0 - 2A 1409) During the Second Age, communities flourished among the mortals left upon the Prime Material Plane. Draconic Civil War (2A 453 - 2A 1193) After the Re-Emergence, dragons had finally established themselves as a race and the various religious factions of dragons began to battle one another over their different ideologies. Over time, religious fervor waned and draconic philosophers came to the conclusion that gods who allowed such behavior were not worthy of their worship. This started the draconic apathy toward their gods. However, the hatred that had developed between Tiamat, Bahamut and their followers were so intense that they refused to stop fighting. Their conflict is known as the Draconic Civil War. The war waxed and waned in intensity, with the most notable fighting occurring between 2A 247 to 2A 337 and a resurgence from 2A 924 to 2A 1193. During this time, many mortals learned of both Tiamat and Bahamut as a result of dragons often using them for pawns and the overall destruction of the war. During the second resurgence of the civil war, both Bahamut and Tiamat gained many humanoid worshipers, which lead to the Draconic Civil War entering a new period of intensity. The two siblings fought each other personally, with neither being able to gain the upper hand. Tiamat also worked against the other Khilarian gods, which resulted in the church of Torm naming her the "Nemesis of the Gods" and blaming her for many problems Orsandia had. Orcgate Wars (2A 327 - 2A 334) Upon the continent of Elliwynn , a battle ensued between the followers of Gruumsh and Corellon. During this time, Orcs were encouraged by Gruumsh to invade the lands of elves and followers of Corellon to claim their lands as their own. Though these wars only last a few years, the death toll was higher than any other war during its time. This was due to the unsurmountable numbers the Orcs had on their side. These wars finally ended with many Elven cities in ruin and Orcs inhabiting said cities. Tyranny of Dragons (2A 957 - 2A 1193) The Tyranny of Dragons refers to the time when Xalbisdeg ruled over the lands of Orsandia until the great wizard, Caesterion, destroyed the Burning Mountain with a meteor that effectively killed Xalbisdeg and many of his followers, effectively ending his tyranny. Rise of Tiamat (2A 1336 - 2A 1357) Angry from a recent betrayal within the Nine Hells, Tiamat instructed her followers within the Cult of the Dragon to assemble the ''Mask of the Dragon Queen ''and perform a ritual that would teleport the Temple of Tiamat within Avernus to Khilaria, thus averting the Divine Passage.